What is death?
by snailqueen333
Summary: What is death? Anything you want it to be. Sarah soon discovers this when she dies and finds herself in the world of Grey's Anatomy. Read it, I'm not good at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is my new story. Yay. Enjoy it, Read and Review, but be nice to me plz! Thanks :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I am just writing for pure enjoyment… Don't sue me. Suing is not nice. **

Sarah opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked around the room. She suddenly realized that the room was not, in fact, her bedroom with its purple walls and Grey's Anatomy posters covering them. Instead, the room was plain and white, with a chair and a table and a bunch of medical equipment.

"Where am I?" Sarah muttered. She looked down at her arm and saw a bandage. She tried to move her arm, and pain shot through it.

_Sarah's arm was on fire; it had glass sticking out of it. There was blood everywhere. Sarah was moaning, and turned her head to see her parents lying next to her. They were covered in blood, too._

A nurse walked into the room, and smiled when she saw Sarah was awake.

"Nice of you to join us! How are you feeling?"

"What- what happened?"

The nurse looked down at her feet. "You were in a car crash."

_Sarah was being hauled away from a mess of metal, glass, and blood, but she couldn't see anything. It felt like she was underwater; she couldn't breathe. She remembered the jolt, and her head smashing through the window it was leaning against. She remembered her parents lying next to her, but oddly, there was no pain now. All she could feel was the coldness closing in on her, and finally, she fell asleep._

"I remember." Sarah said to the nurse. "Where are my parents?"

The nurse took a deep breath. "I'll go get Dr. Shepherd. He'll talk to you."

Sarah smiled, despite the fact that she had an awful feeling that her parents were dead. "Dr. Shepherd," she said to herself. "Just like McDreamy."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Sarah sat in bed, waiting for the doctor to come in and deliver the horrible news. She leaned forward and looked out the door of her room. She saw a normal hospital scene: people with white coats and stethoscopes running around, patients' family members pacing, and nurses filling out charts.

Sarah sighed and leaned back. She looked at her medical equipment and watched her heart rate. Every time it beat, there was a beep coming from the machine.

The machine gave her comfort, and she found her mind wandering to her favorite TV show.

She had left off the previous Thursday with Izzie and Alex shutting the door, leaving Denny behind in Izzie's room. Meredith and Derek had just had a talk about "brining in strays," referring to Lexie. Sarah daydreamed about the next episode. She hoped Meredith and Derek would get more airtime; she enjoyed the Izzie/Denny storyline but liked Mer/Der better.

Soon, Sarah's doctor walked in, pulling her out of the daydream. She looked up and was met with the dreamy blue eyes that she saw every Thursday on television.

"D-Mc-D-Wha-" Sarah's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped. Her breathing grew faster, the beeping on the machine got faster, and suddenly, she was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had exams at school so I was really busy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Derek Shepherd stared at his patient in shock. The nurse's instinct, however, kicked in. "Dr. Shepherd, should I call a code? She just… I mean…"

Derek tilted his head. "That wasn't a seizure. That wasn't her falling asleep, either. She fainted! What the- she fainted! Get something to wake her up."

The nurse ran out of the room just as Meredith Grey walked in. "Derek! What's going on?"

Derek, still confused, took a breath. "Well, she fainted. Um… yeah."

"I guess your handsomeness was just to much for her," Meredith said as she put her arm around Derek. At that moment, Sarah blinked her eyes open. Her vision was cloudy, like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. Derek took this chance to get some information out of her.

"What's your name?"

Sarah blinked again. "Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, I need to take you upstairs so we can run a few tests. We need to figure out what happened just now. It appears that you… fainted."

Sarah giggled, blinked once more, then sighed. "It happens a lot. Whenever something exciting happens, I just conk out. And I-" Sarah stopped short because her vision was no longer cloudy. She stared at Derek, and then at Meredith, with her mouth hanging open.

"You, too! Damn, the whole cast is here!" She said to Meredith.

"Cast?" Derek replied. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it this way. Either I'm really sick and my parents felt sorry for me and brought you here, or I'm hallucinating."

At that moment, Christina walked in. "Hallucinating? I want in on this case! What were you hallucinating about?"

Sarah snorted. "Well obviously you're acting. I mean, you're like the best actors on the face of the earth! Well if you're so amazing, I want to see the look on her face… Bring Katherine He- I mean, _Izzie_ in here."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You have an brain tumor."

"What?" Izzie said as she glanced next to the empty space next to her.

"See, you're doing it right now. You're looking at Denny. Except he's dead! So he's not really there. You have a brain tumor."

Izzie stared, open-mouthed at her. "No I don't. I'm not- What're you- How do you know who Denny is?"

Sarah laughed. "This is fun! You _are_ good actors. Denny was your fiancé. Episode 25. It was in Season 2; It was called 17 Seconds. You cut Denny's LVAD wire so he would be above Michael on the transplant list, cause Michael was entered 17 seconds before Denny."

"How do you know that?! That's classified UNOS information. No one knows that, except the doctors."

"And me, obviously."

Izzie didn't know what to say. She was shocked. "Are you psychic or something?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Whatever. Like the guy who told you that you were missing coconut from the muffins you were making. God, when was that? I guess right after Denny died." Sarah stopped, trying to figure out exactly when that had happened.

Now Izzie was freaking out. "How do you know that? I never told anyone about that guy. No one! How do you… I mean- you…" Izzie faltered, and collapsed.

Sarah gasped. "Shoot! I made her faint! Geez, I don't think an actor could even do that… Whatever. This is fun!" She smiled and turned back around to face Patrick Dempsey/Derek. Sarah tilted her head and broadened her grin. "Hi," she said stupidly, gazing at her idol.

Derek glanced at Meredith and frowned. "Okay, Sarah, we're going to get you an MRI now. Meredith, help me with the bed." The couple got on either side of the bed and began pushing Sarah out of the room.

Obviously a little loopy from the morphine, Sarah giggled and shouted when leaving the room, "OKAY! But make sure no water drips on the machine and it explodes like in the episode when George was taking his intern test over!!"


End file.
